dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Mother Nature
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Dora Aeon Code Name: Mother Nature Section: JSA Age: 37 years old Powers: 1} Weather Manipulation 2} Weather Sensing 3} She uses the manipulates winds in order to help her achieve flight 4}She can also create earthquakes. Personality: Dora is a sarcastic, curious, kind, and intelligent woman. She also is very independent has a habit of going off alone, instead of asking for help. She also is very protected of though she cares about, and will do anything to keep them out of harms way, exceptionally when it comes to her children. History: When Dora was growing up struggle with the same issues as everyone else, but she also had to hide her abilities. Despite of this she was happy, she went to college and eventually became a psychologist. In was at the age of 26 met her husband Ben Aeon; a scientist who work for Lex Corp., after dating him for 2 years she married him. A three years later she had her first child named David Aeon, or Davy, it was at this time she decided to become a stay at home mom so she can raise her own children. Especially since she knew at some point Davy would developed and she would have to help him control her abilities. She then started to write book on Psychology which sold fairly well. Her husband remained oblivious to Dora secrete, and never suspecting that his wife is keeping secretes from him. It was five years later when Dora began argue with Ben over everything. And often times he would end up storming out of the house, but despite of this they stayed together. Soon she discovered she was pregnant with her second child Saran Aeon. Despite her issues with her husband she was happy with the news, and went to tell him. Only to discover that he has been secretly working for the Legion of Doom, realizing that herself and her children could be in danger. She decided to divorce Ben and move to New York with her children. About a 5 months after Saran was born, while the divorce preceding where still going on, her children where kidnapped from day care by the Legion of Doom. When she learned of this despite the fact the police and the JSA where working on the case. She decided to take matter into her own hands and to get her children back. She was able to locate her kids in a abandon warehouse where she discovered that the Legion of Doom where the ones behind the kidnappings. Since her husband hired them to get the kids back since he lost the custody hearing. Upon arrival to the warehouse, she confronted the Legion and demand her children back, but when they refused she begins to fight them. Luckily just when it appeared when Dora was going to loose, the JSA showed up and helped Dora to get her kids back. The JSA then offered her membership of the team when she gladly accepted. Weakness. *Her weakness is that she overexerts her self, and push herself and her body to the limit up to the point of exhaution. approved "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 02:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC)